Everlasting
by June Bug Frenzy
Summary: Christine is a human with a curse. She tries hard to run from her future. But when fate drops her into the hands of love, how can she run. Will she be saved or become the only thing she calls family. OC/Jacob T Please review. Thanks
1. Preface

((A/N : ANY ALREADY EXISTING CHARCTERS IN THE TWILIGHT SERIES IS NOT MY WORK. I TAKE NO CLAIM TO STEPHENIE MEYERS WORK. ALL I CLAIM IS A NEW PLOT LINE AND CHARACTERS CREATED BY ME.))

((A/N : I HOPE YOU ENJOY. ITS MY FIRST FANFIC. PLEASE REVIEW =) ))

**Preface**

If only my story could have been different. Like it should have been. Normal... The word taunts me wherever I go. Being alive but not having the chance to live. Not living the way I was meant to anyway. If I had the chance to change the way things turned out, I may have done my best to alter my future. And just as luck would have it.. that simply wasn't able to be done.

With only ever having two options that I couldn't even control, it made life very... Limited. But having endless time ahead of myself, I try not to complain too much. Its such a waste to spend moments in the action of self-pity. So I try to make the best of what I've been given. If not for my adopted father, it would have taken me many years to figure out how to become a better person. I owe my Family everything. If I was able to change my destiny , knowing who they were and being part of their world, It would have been hard to leave them. And I fear that my love for them would sway my decision and I would choose them. They've been there for me when I felt I could not move on. They are all I have... and ever could have. For if I tried to love anyone else, they'd either die or find me repulsive... unnatural. Trust me. I know from experience.

In all my travels, I've had casual flings and one-night stands. However I could not allow myself to be reminded of love.I would not allow myself to relive the painful memories of my past failures and heartbreaks. It was bad enough I can never forget the one major tear into my soul. He was the hardest to live through. His kind could never accept my family, and because of my prophesy, could not accept me. Ephriam Black was so kind and gentle and had a way about him that one could not help but fall in love with. He tried so hard to protect me from the very thing that cursed me. Not my family in general, but of what they are. His duty and my fate tore us apart. It hurt to leave him but I knew It never would have worked out. It never does in my case.

And now I come back, to the one place I never thought I'd come to again. He would be gone by now, I remind myself. It has been over one hundred and fifty years. But my memories are as clear as ever. To see old places and picture it from when I remember is like feeling it were just yesterday I lived here. Maybe it'd be less painful. I need to concentrate on my purpose for being here. I have a new sister according to my family. And they need me.

So its back to my home...

Back to Forks...


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexected Return

((A/N : ANY ALREADY EXISTING CHARCTERS IN THE TWILIGHT SERIES IS NOT MY WORK. I TAKE NO CLAIM TO STEPHENIE MEYERS WORK. ALL I CLAIM IS A NEW PLOT CONTINUING AFTER BELLA AND EDWARD ARE HOME FROM HONEYMOON AND AFTER JACOB HAS HIS OWN PACK. THANK YOU HOPE YOU ENJOY!!))

Chapter 1: An Unexected Return

"Welcome to Port Angeles, ladies and gentlemen. Please remain seated until the plane has made a complete stop," The flight attendant announced.

And it was about time. I'd been sitting there for almost 4 hours and been dying just to get this all over with. As soon as it was possible for me to get off the plane, i rush forward to enter the airport. It wasn't to difficult finding the lugage area and with my distinct bag, I had no problem finding it.

The car on the other hand was a bit more complicated. I followed Carlisle instructions and headed out to one of the most deserted parking lots. Luckily, I knew that the yellow Porsche would be the one cause the only other cars here were very old or non sporty cars. My family had a tendency to indulge in very fast, very fashionable cars. They certainly had a need for speed.

I got on my back and scooted myself under the car and found the hide-a-key. After packing up my lugage, I took a moment to compose my self in the driver's seat.

_Its gonna be alright. Everything will be fine. _

_Yeah, sure it is. You know better. Or have you forgotten_

Unfortunately i haven't been able to forget.

_Ok. Mental note: Stop arguing with myself_

Slowly I start the car and make my way to the highway. Just a few more hours_ to go_. As I make my way to Forks, I can't help but hope and pray that it will be ok.

* * *

JACOB'S POV

"So let me get this straight," I ask, "You have another sister and she's coming here today? Who is she and Why haven't you told anyone else about her/ I mean Bella doesn't even know!"

"Yes i do and to be exact Christine should be arriving in the next hour or two..." Edward whispered "And we haven't told anyone because she prefers to live in secrecy. We don't get to see her to often and I begged her to come. She may know something about that _**Thing**_ in Bella. She travels a great deal, more so than us." He shrugged, and looked away

_Ok. Now I know he's keeping something from me. Better Tell Leah and Seth that a visitor is coming._

"Well I'll head back out there. Update the others and all. Let me know if there's any change." I nod towards Bella's sleaping body. I can't help but worry about her. _That thing is killing her and none of these blood-suckers are doing anything about it._

"We're doing our best." He defended himself, "Bella is just so stubborn. And its all my fault!" His face was in so much pain. I had to get out of here. This was really too much for me to handle.

"Well I'll be back soon. Later." I call out running towards the door.

I make my way to a set of tree's to maintain the last clothes I had. Once I was completely able to morph into my other half, I let the trembles of pain and panic emerge over me. Shifting into my wolf form was almost too easy now-a-days. It didn't take much to set me off. All I had to do was think about Bella's lifeless looking body with her unnatural bulging body and bada-boom: werewolf central.

_Welcome back oh fearless leader _Leah's thoughts were a bit bitter. I knew she hated the Cullens but she could at least cover up her emotions a little better.

_You're one to talk. You hate that thing in Bella almost as much as I hate the blood suckers. I know, I know but I'm here ain't I. I can stick to the plans. _I knew she just didn't want to go back to Sam. This was mainly just so she could get away.

_Quiet Leah. I got news_. I ran the conversation with Edward through my mind.

_What!?!? Another vampire? Why did they not tell us about her?_ Leah shouted in her thoughts

_Relax sis. They had a reason not to tell anyone. _Seth sounded much more reasonably.

_This just means that we need to keep more alert. keep your ears peeled for any on-coming traffic. We need to make sure that Sam and the others don't get her. She may know someway to help Bella see reason. _I sounded hopeful.

There just had to be some way to save her. Suddenly I was looking forward t the arrival of another vampire. Yikes this world had turned topsey turvey this past week.

_Don't worry boss, we'll keep a good look out! _Seth's optimism rang out.

_Just howl when something comes up. I'll be inside. _Irritablely, I stroll back to where my clothes lay. After dressing, I head towards the house. Never had I wanted a vampire to come to Forks, but now, My whole life depended on it. I could feel it in my very bones that something good was about to occur.

* * *

CHRISTINE'S POV

_Ok now I'm just torturing myself. Why did I come to La Push. I should've just stayed on the One Oh One but nooooo. I had to come back __**here**__. I'm such an idiot!_

The beaches here were the same as I remembered. Through the rain and slight fog, The waves were violent and and yet had a calming feeling to me. And even though it was nearing night time, the place was packed with tourists and locals surrounding camp fires. I noticed the newly started fires by the slight blue/green fire that flickered now and then. But my all time favorite moments was when the clouds cleared just enough to see the beautiful sun setting against the coast. It had always represented something like hope to me; That tomorrow was another day and a chance to make things better. Now all I could think about was the last time I was here. The heartbreak: The sorrow I put in many hearts. Ever since then tomorrow was just another day to try to live through.

"Excuse me, umm, miss?" Someone suddenly appeared in my peripheral vision. A good looking boy- who appeared to be older because of his muscles- was standing there quizzically looking me over. "I'm sorry. You must be new here. I haven't seen you around before. I'm Embry Call. Can I be of service??" There was a hint of teasing and flirtation. I couldn't help but smile at his attempt.

"Actually, I'm visiting family around here and decided to stop by the beaches here. Its been awhile since I've visited and something just sort of pulled me to this place. My name's Christine by the way" I made sure to leave out my last name, just in case _someone_ who knew them was around

"Well Christine, why don't I show you around. Alot might of changed since you've last been here. Think of me as you're **personal **tour guide." I had to admit, His smile was warm and genuine. So I decided to take a chance. Who knows, I might have a bit of fun before I had to get this whole family thing over with.

"Ok why not!" I smile just as brightly for him.

Embry was an all around good guy. He talked on about all the sights to see in La push from the multiple beaches to the tide pools, from cliff diving to the rural and dark forests. I told him how its been forever since I went to the tides and cliff diving sounded fun and exhilarating. He agreed enthusiastically and said the experience was liberating. Embry said I haven't live till I've tried it.

I followed Embry towards a group of locals he seamed to know well.

"Hey Embry! Ya gonna introduce us to your girl?" One guy called out.

"Yeah come on dude, don't hold out on us." Another one sang.

"Sorry about them," Embry whispered to me. "They get a little rowdy and act like pin-heads once in a while."

I laughed cautiously, "Oh its fine. I have brothers and they can be a handful all the time."

Embry just continued to smile on as if what I said was the wittiest thing ever. "Guys, this here is Christine. She's up here visiting family. Christine those two idiots making fools of themselves are Colin and Brady. They're brothers so its almost like the share a brain."

"More like the lost their brains," A new guy called over.

"Oh hush and behave." A lovely girl said smiling at the facetious boy who joined us. I could tell that they were together by the way they looked lovingly into each others eyes. It almost tore into my soul.

"Ugh come on you two, I just ate," Embry played along pretending to gag. He gestured for me to come closer to the fire. He probably noticed me shivering. He just didn't understand it wasn't the cold doing it. It was my own fear. I knew something horrible was on the horizon, I just couldn't put my finger on it yet.

"That's Rachel and Paul. Quil is over by the beach with Emily and Emily's neice Claire." _Oh god! Quil??_ _It can't be. No he doesn't look completely like him._

"What's Quil's last name?" I abruptly ask Embry in a careful tone. I didn't want to reveal too much in my voice.

"Ateara, why? Do you know him?" Embry asked with a bit of worry in his expression. Maybe he thought I was interested in Quil.

"Oh no. I just thought I knew him..." Technically I did, Or his family anyways.

"Ah.." Just then another boy strolled up with this look in his eyes that reminded me of someone and scared me at the same time. His facial expression in a hard, stern way. I knew who it was before Embry. "Christine this is Sam. Sam Uley."

Suddenly, fear overwhelmed me. It was just like that last day I was here.

"Embry **we **need to talk. Alone." Sam signaled to the group who was here. It was clear I was not welcome anymore. But I could barely comprehend any of this. I just knew I had to get away.

"Embry, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm late as it is to get back to my family. I'm sorry. You've been really wonderful. I'll see you around maybe."

Then I turned away and ran like I've never ran before. _I'm back for less than two hours and I run into __**them **__again._ Why? Embry was really nice but he belonged to that group. It always turns out that way. I mean I know that I wasn't romantically into him but he would have been a great friend. But of course I had to run into that crowd.

_Ok focus, Christine, focus. This trip is for family business. Nothing more. I'll just head home and once this is all done and over with, get on with the rest of my life._

The ride back to Forks was slow and frustrating. I wanted to go faster but knew if a cop pulled me over, that it'd take more time to get back to my family. I ran through all those names that Embry introduced me through. None of them looked like a Black and I never heard Embry speak the last name. Did that mean Ephriam never... _No! Don't think about him. It doesn't matter now.._

The forest speeding beside me was the same as I remembered: Dark, Mysterious, Enchanting. I wondered if any of my family was hunting tonight. No. They're probably waiting for me to get there. Carlisle said it was important to come at once. They had run into a problem and thought I might be of some help. I wondered if it had anything to do with the treaty. Did they break it when Edward took his wife. He must of I mean she knew what they were and loved Edward dearly. Or maybe they're hoping I can negotiate a truce renewal. After all, I was the one able to make the truce in the first place. Did the new pack know that?

Once the tree's started thinning out, I vaguely heard the howling of a wolf. For a moment, I was scared that Sam realized who I was and had been following me. I pushed the car faster in hopes of feeling safer in the arms of my famly. Soon, the Victorian house was before me. It looked just like I remembered it; Graceful and timeless, just like everything else in my life.

And there I saw them. Two great looking wolves, tense and almost looking like guards. _Hmmmm this is way new._

That was when I looked up into the most beautiful eyes, the ones I longed for in my sleep. He had dark russet skin and was well toned. The way he stared at me through the windsheild made me feel out of my body. My mind barely comprehended the fact that I was out of my car and headed towards the steely wolves. All I could see was him. _Just him..._


	3. Chapter 2: Story of a Girl

((A/N : ANY ALREADY EXISTING CHARACTERS IN THE TWILIGHT SERIES IS NOT MY WORK. I TAKE NO CLAIM TO STEPHENIE MEYERS WORK. ALL I CLAIM IS A NEW PLOT CONTINUING AFTER BELLA AND EDWARD ARE HOME FROM HONEYMOON AND AFTER JACOB HAS HIS OWN PACK. THANK YOU HOPE YOU ENJOY!!))

Chapter 2: Story of a Girl

(JACOBS POV)

_Who is this girl. She isn't as graceful and inhumanely beautiful as the rest of the Cullens. She can't be a vampire. But she is gorgeous. _Leah and Seth sort of slipped from my mind. All I could see was this creature standing before me. All I could feel was at peace with myself. I felt connected to this stranger more than I ever had with anyone, even Bella. I came undone at the core of my soul for this enchanting beauty. A strong desire to just be near her engulfed me. An unbreakable force pulled me to her, as if she were the center of the galaxy. I knew I would follow her to the end of my days.

_But who is she? This can't be Edward's sister. For she isn't a bloodsucker, and she is most certainly human. I can feel her heart beating just as fast as mine. _

"Ummm," I stammer out stupidly, "Hi. Are you here for the Cullens?"

"Uh..." She appears to be lost for words also, but she hasn't taken her eyes off me. "Yes. I'm Carlisle's daughter."

"But you can't be!" I blurt out. _Smooth, Jake, smooth._

"Well I am." Her eyes flicker away guiltily. "I'm Christine Cullen"

"But you're not... A..." Somehow I just couldn't get the words out.

"A vampire? No, I'm not, but I will be someday"

_No! I won't let it happen. If they think they can take away Bella and now my ... imprinted?? I imprinted! But now they can't change her! I won't let them!!!!! _I suddenly felt enraged. Hatred filled me to the brim. I couldn't let them do this to her!

"Whoa! easy tiger. I know what your thinking." She said this all calmly and came to take me by the arm. Gooesbumps crawled up my skin because it felt so good. "The Cullens won't change me. They can't. The Cullens have never hurt me and they never will. Why don't we go inside and I'll explain this all to you, ok Wolfie?"

_Oh! A nickname. I love it! So she must know I'm a werewolf. How though?_

"So let me guess. Your last name is Black right?" How did she Know that, too?

"Yeah. Jacob Black. But how do you know I'm a werewolf and my last name?"

"Its a long story Jacob. But don't worry, I've told it quite a few times so I'm used to explaining it over and over. I promise you'll understand and maybe even think of the Cullens as better people then you might now."

(CHRISTINE'S POV)

_Oh this can't be good. His eyes haven't left my wondering body. Its like he's, under my spell._

My family sat on the chairs around me. I decided to tell my story before meeting Bella. The only person missing, besides her, was Edward. Even the other wolves were here. The female was shooting daggers all around her and she even looked spiteful towards me. I took a deep breath and began the tale of my past.

When I spoke, I couldn't help but look deep into Jacob's eyes. They made me calm enough to begin.

"It was long ago that my time on earth began. I was born in 1898 in Springfield, Illinois. When I turned ten, my real father died in a mining accident and not long after when I was twelve, my mother followed. The doctors said the cause was the Spanish influenza, but I knew it was of a broken heart. When they were deceased, the courts didn't send me off to any boarding homes. The world was in a crisis with the spanish influenza and the placement of one girl was of little importance. So I stayed on at my parents farm. I managed my own upkeep and sold to the local town. For the most part, the people let me be. I took care of myself for about five years before _they _came.

"When strangers showed up in our little town, no one really took notice of them. A big storm had been brewing and they locals were just trying to take care of their house so that nothing was damaged. I had finished selling vegtables to the last family on my route when I saw them. They were pale and beautiful. Their eyes had dark circle beneath them as if they hadn't slept in days. Fear overwhelmed me."

I paused to take a sip of water. I noticed that Jacob looked tense and ready to jump and attack at any moment.

"Well, as soon as I saw them, I noticed one eying me over carefully. He had been holding another man's arm at the time and nodded to him, as if answering an unasked question, for no one had opened there mouths to speak. It was then that the one who appeared to be the leader finally focused on me and smiled. It scared me by how his eyes roamed over my entire body. I suddenly knew I should run, run far, far away.

"I didn't realize that they had been following me. They appeared to be faster than the wind. When I made it back to my little farm, they were already there. I didn't see them at first, but when I stepped on the threshold, Its like hey magically surrounded me. There was no place to run and I was slower then them as it was.

"So I decided to just turn and face them, be brave and find out what they wanted. When I did turn away from the door, the leader was right in front of me. I was frozen in place and couldn't help but stare. He had the palest skin with milky, red eyes that seamed to stare straight into the core of my very soul. He had jet black hair that was long and flowing near his shoulders

"And that was when he spoke his first and last words to me. He said ' We will have need of you. But not yet, not yet. We'll come back for you. Don't worry about that' Then he turned and the man who was holding him in the town came forward. He touched my face and it felt like an electric bolt passed through my body. Then before him and the ohers left he said, ' You will never age and never be harmed' "

"I was so confused at first. I thought that the whole lot of them were crazy. Still scared out of my mind, I decided to leave and go away so they could never find me. I had been passing through Chicago, Illinois when a terrible accident happened. Someone had decided to rob the city bank and caused a terrible automobile crash. I was hit and driven to the local hospital. But for some reason, I had no broken bones, no concussion, and it was expected that I should have died. There was no logical reasoning for why I wasn't harmed when nearly twenty people were either hurt or killed. Carlisle was my doctor.

I looked up at my father, recalling the day we met. He had been so worried when I was rolled in and after it was determined I wasn't hurt, he was curious.

"Carlisle came back to me that night since the other doctors agreed I should stay the night, just in case something happened internally in me. He asked what I was. And I just laughed and said I didn't know. Then I told him why I had been running. He convinced me to stay in the city, so that he could figure things out. Not long after he told me what he, and those men, were. He knew them, too, said he didn't realize they would do this or why. carlisle confided in me and supported me. It wasn't easy realizing that you were immortal.

"But I was only the first to join his family. I helped him when he decided to make a companion. I was there when he changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"But how did you know about werewolves," Jacob interrupted me, "Did they tell you?" He eyed over the Cullens suspiciously.

"No they didn't. For I was the one to make the treaty with my family and the wolves. When we first came here, your ancestors were prepared to fight my family off. But I was there to stop them. I told them what they were, that they only hunted animals, and I told them what I was. I got them to agree, that the Cullens could stay on their side of the line as long as no harm passed among any humans."

"Why did they trust _you? _For all they knew, you could have been lying!" Leah fired angrily.

"Well, before the confrontation, when no one knew we were here, I hung out around La Push. I made a friend in Ephraim Black and he trusted me."

"Wait, you actually knew my great-grandfather?" Jacob asked.

"Well he was kind of my best friend." And boyfriend I thought, " But when I found out what he was and he realized what I would become..."

"What does that mean anyway? You can't age, you can't be hurt? What did those vampires do to you?" He interrupted.

"Well you obviously know that some vampires have special abilities, like Edward with the mind reading, and Alice with her visions," I started

"Yeah...?"

"Well the Volturi were the ones who did this to me. One of the vampires in their coven is able to pause a person's life making it to where they don't age and can never die. They did that to me. Apparently they believe that if I'm turned into a vampire, I'll have a special ability. The vampire who is able to do this is called Dominus."

"Wait you found out about him?" Carlisle finally spoke

"Yes. I found someone else like me. They told him a bit more then they did for me. The man I found said that The Volturi wouldn't change us until our purpose for them was at hand. We are supposed to have powers that are greater than anything known in our world. But they won't change us for fear that we'd turn on them."

"Smart of them..." Jacob muttered.

"Also the reason why they paused our life was reasoned by them might being able to control us in the future. They also didn't want anyone else to change us, thinking we might be powerful."

"So why haven't you decided to become a leech? Have one of your ' family ' change you?" Leah asked bitterly

"Well once, me and Carlisle tried," when I said this, I noticed Jacob trembling. I hurried over to him. For some reason I just felt like I needed to soothe him and make him see that I was unharmed. "But that was only for the reason that Carlisle didn't want the Volturi to try to take me away from a life that I wanted to live. If I ever was to become a vampire, I'd want to do it the most humane way possible."

"So," he calmly let out, "is there nothing that we can do to cancel this 'pause' in your life?"

"The other 'future vampire' I met said the only possible way was to eliminate Dominus. But he said even that wasn't a certainty."

"How did this guy know what they were and what he'd become?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, in his country, they are more aware of the fact that vampires exist." I answered.

"I see..." Carlisle claimed, "So how is he getting along? And how long has he been they way you both are?"

"He lives by himself in the middle of a swamp, only coming out to any nearby villages in India. He's lived there for about a hundred years. He was twenty six when he stopped aging. He was just as scared and confused, more so then I, when times were changing and he was not. It helped him very much when he realized he wasn't the only one with this... _**Curse. **_ We still write each other to keep ourselves updated."

Just then Edward rushed into the room, "Carlisle something happened. Bella might have broken a rib" His voice was coarsed in anxiety. "Christine, In all your travelings have you ever heard of something like this?"

"No, Edward, I haven't but let me take a look at her when Carlisle is done." He nodded.

Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie rushed back to Bella in order to mend her bones. I took the moment of silence to asses my unchanging family. Esme, my dearest adopted mother, still had the eyes that could melt anyone's heart with remembrance to there own mother. Alice was still as whimsical. Jasper was a bit more tense because of the fact that there was a human patient right upstairs. I could tell he still was having a difficult time being a 'vegetarian'. Emmett was still big and strong looking as a bear.

Soon Edward came back into the sitting room where the rest of us stayed. "She's laying down but she asked to see you Christine," He said to me, "She was confused at first when I told her we had another family member. But she understood when I told her about you."

I smiled, and prepared myself to meet her. I wasn't sure on what to expect from a rushed pregnancy and when Edward told me of her condition, I worried for the sister I hadn't even met. It amazed me that the two loved each other so much that they were able to control Edwards bloodlust, to become that close. It made me question my own way of life and if there would ever be someone for me. When I thought this, I noticed Jacob looking at me, eye's full of wonder and a look on his face so compassionate. _Could he ever... No I won't have this conversation with myself._

"Okay, Edward," I began, "Lets meet the infamous Bella!"


	4. Chapter 3: Flashing Back

((A/N : ANY ALREADY EXISTING CHARACTERS IN THE TWILIGHT SERIES IS NOT MY WORK. I TAKE NO CLAIM TO STEPHENIE MEYERS WORK. ALL I CLAIM IS A NEW PLOT CONTINUING AFTER BELLA AND EDWARD ARE HOME FROM HONEYMOON AND AFTER JACOB HAS HIS OWN PACK. THANK YOU HOPE YOU ENJOY!!))

Chapter 3: Flashing Back

(CHRISTINE'S POV)

"Wow," Bella said, "That's one intense story Christine!" I had just finished explaining my past to Bella that i told to Jacob and the rest.

"Tell me about it!. So really Bella, how are you really feeling," Bella and I were alone in the living room. Our family gave us some space to bond and gave me time to see what her purposes were for keeping the child living on inside of her.

"I'm great really! And I know most of them want you to try to reason with me on getting rid of him but I won't. He's my son. I **want** him!"

"It's a boy?" _Edward never mentioned thy got an ultra sound reading...._

"Well, we don't know yet... But I think it is. When ever I close my eyes. I see his tousled reddish, brown hair just like his father's..." She smiled distantly, "I can't take away a life that he deserves. Whatever I may have done to make the others feel I don't deserve him doesn't give them the right to try to take him from me..."

"Oh no no no no no sweetie," I Stammer out quickly, "No one is trying to tell you that they think you are **unfit **to be a mother**. **They're concerned about the fact that the child is half vampire, and is making you look like a live a half starved skeleton."

Bella looked away, with tears forming in her eyes. "I know," she muttered pathetically, "He's just starving also. He's hungry and just a bit strong"

_Hmmm... hungry.. Half-vampire... maybe blood?_

I look towards the doorway, knowing Edward would have heard my thoughts and sure enough, he was standing there, passively looking upon us.

"Could it be that simple," he asked so quietly only I could hear. And what I heard was a man suffering a great deal more than he was letting bella on about.

"I'll be right back Bella. I need to speak to Edward." I swiftly rise from my place at her side and joing Edward in walking towards the piano.

At first we didn't speak. He just stood there silently assessing my thoughts.

_Edward, whether or not you brought me here to try to convince Bella not to go through with the pregnancy or if you really just wanted to know if I've ever come across this, I cannot tell her to abandon her baby. She loves him already, so dearly and so deeply that I can instantly tell that if she dies for him, she'll be happy just to know that the child is safe. And I have to say if I was in her position myself, I'd do the exact same thing._

At this thought he looked at me with confused eyes.

Out-loud I replied, "Look at me Eddie," I use my old nickname for him, " I'm never aging, never growing, and have been alive way past my time to be here. I can never have a child just as Rosie can't. I'm stuck in a void of never being able to have that possibility. And frankly, that just plain sucks. Its her choice to make and all we can do is help her through it."

"You're right," He sighed, "That's all we can do.

I wanted to say more. To somehow ease his pain. It hurt seeing my brother stand there as if the whole world were falling apart.

"What about that last part you were thinking in there," he asked, "about the blood?"

"Well its just a theory," I tell him, " but if the child is half-vampire maybe what we need to try is a diet more like your own. I mean, Bella looks starving, the child probably is as well."

"That just might work. I'm gonna go get Carlisle and see what he thinks." Edward quickly rushes up the stairs.

_Well Christine... Haven't seen quite everything now have ya!?_

_Oh... be quiet!_

_Still it beats the surprise of shape shifters doesn''t it?_

_Yeah... that's one thing I'll never forget...._

**FLASHBACK**

"HAHA! Ephriam, I'm gonna be late as it is now I'll see you tomorrow!" I shout buoyantly over the roar of the waves.

"Okay Okay but someday your gonna have to have me meet your family Christy!!" I hear the distant reply

_Sure hope not anytime soon._

Feverishly, I hurry back to my families hunting ground. It was a good thing that my skin was indestructible and that I didn't even smell like a human(unless you counted my shampoo and soaps) because once I got there my family was spread out, eye's glowing yellow, with fresh deers in their hands.

Hey Chrissy!" Emmet bellowed, "Wanna bite?" he cock's his head towards me, offering out the leg of the deer he just finished mauling.

"Ah.... no thanks. I'll stick to the cooked kind up at the house." I tease back

Stifled giggles erupt out of my family, just as Carlisle stands, forgetting his own meal.

"What?" I asked quickly, "Is it a human? Carlisle, whats wrong?"

"No, its not human," he whispers.

Suddenly, my whole family is faced off against a pack of three very large wolves.

"They're not what we think," Edward said.

And before my eye's, The largest of the wolves transformed into a man. The tremors rippling the body from furry and rugged to tan skinned and familiar. _No... No it can't be... _ And right before my very own eyes, standing just were the large wold was standing before was none other than Ephriam Black

"You will not harm any humans here. Me and my brother's will fight and take back the girl. You cannot have her!" Ephriam's voice, usually so soft, was radiating power and position, I was even scared.

Carlisle, already knowing the danger we were in, was trying to make them see the truth. "No wait you don't understand. My family and I are vampires, yes but we are not a harm to any humans!"

"LIAR!!" Ephriam shouted and pointed at me, " And just what is she, huh? A snack for you all to share!? You kidnapped her on here way back home!"

"No Ephriam," I cried, "Its not like that. They **are **my family!" I move myself out in front of him, blocking my family the best way I could."

"Careful Christine," whispered Edward, "He's very close to transforming. You could get hurt."

"Ephriam would never hurt me," I brushed off, "Listen, Ephriam. Look at me."

I waited till his eyes left Edwards and turned to mine. That was when I told him my story and how my family survived without feeding off of humans. At first, It didn't look like he believed me. But when he saw the dead deer that we simply forgot about and when I showed him how my own pocket knife couldn't even scratch me, I saw his eyes full of pain and knew, deep down, he believed.

"Fine. We will promise never to hunt your family, as long as you never bite another human." Ephriam stated.

My family promised and hurried on back towards our side of the border. I stayed behind searching for something in Ephriam's eyes that might say we were still okay. But all I saw was pain and agony. Never had I wished for a gift like Edwards as much as now. Just to hear that he still cared for me. Still wanted me. But, all i could see was that nothing would ever be the same.

Those eyes that would forever haunt me till the end of my days... if they ever came.

**Present Day**

I don't know how fate could put me in this spot and make me see the one thing I never wanted to see again. The very same eyes that were Ephriam's, now belonging in Jacob's head, and looking at me the same way that cruel and helpless night.

_Here we go again...._

**(((( wow that was a good bit of time to think. lots of drama going on. What a Topsy world to fall for two guys who just happen to be related by oh give or take a few generations LOL! So what do you think??? how about a review!? Thanks guys I appreciate it! New chapter coming soon.))))))**


End file.
